


【盾冬】 晨间运动♂ PWP

by thisisZeze



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】 晨间运动♂ PWP

巴基在酒店白色的大床上醒来。  
他像猫咪一样扒拉开埋住自己的枕头，露出肉乎乎的脸。“啊啊啊操你的史蒂夫！” 原来是自己大胸无脑的男朋友把窗帘大敞开，明媚过分的阳光直勾勾地刺痛了朦胧睡眼。

“唔？” Steve嘴里还含着牙刷，声音被泡沫闷住。他连忙加快速度，咕噜咕噜刷完牙，走到床边。“你又把窗帘拉开！！！！......” 巴基欲哭无泪地重新钻回被子里，只有棕色的长发还散着，软软地趴在缝隙间。“多晒晒太阳嘛。” 史蒂夫并不觉得自己错了———昨晚到酒店时，巴基说自己真的“好困好困呜呜呜”，所以不让史蒂夫操屁股了，直接自顾自地冲了澡（史蒂夫不想赔钱也不想跟前台解释自己为什么要把卫生间的门拆下来），换上睡衣，直接用厚厚的被子把自己从头裹到尾。史蒂夫试了试，发现自己任性的宝贝无动于衷，毫不在乎男朋友因为看着自己洗澡时的模糊身影而硬到爆炸。

史蒂夫觉得现在是个报复的时机。

所以他骑到巴基身上，使劲扯开被子，巴基细声骂着，又有些默许地抱住自己男朋友的脖子，撅着嘴巴，要亲亲。而史蒂夫真的亲上去时，他又反应过来自己没有刷牙，又哭闹着，踢着白皙的小脚，想去洗漱。“不行嘛，我还没刷牙！”

“没刷也要亲。” 史蒂夫还是咬上了那对自己觊觎已久的粉色唇瓣，又吸又舔，那对唇瓣很快就变得水润光滑起来，一如既往。

“很难闻的....” 巴基一定要起来刷牙，就说，“抱我去刷牙。” 还拿自己的拳头，捶了捶史蒂夫很硬很大的胸。自己的胸已经被史蒂夫揉软乎了，穿了绿宝石银环的乳头已经呈蜜褐色，微微被珠宝的重量拉得下垂。“一点都不难闻，你一直都是奶香味的，小宝贝。” 史蒂夫退几步把巴基拦腰抱起来，走到了卫生间。

巴基很乖地坐在大理石桌面上，无聊地摇晃着双脚。史蒂夫帮他挤好牙膏，帮他刷完牙，再一套动作流畅地放下蓝色玻璃杯把巴基的睡衣脱了下来。

“你干什么啊？！” 巴基知道他问的是废话。  
“干你啊。” 史蒂夫一边把巴基的大腿分开一边无辜地回答。

尽管和史蒂夫在一起很久了，巴基还是没有彻底弄清楚怎么会有人可以用这么一副表情来说这么色情的话。

史蒂夫用亲吻封住巴基的嘴，手已经把自己的阴茎和巴基的靠在一起套弄起来。巴基嘴上嘟囔着说被操好累好麻烦的话，下面偷偷的硬了。那张小嘴早就自己往外吐着透明的水，沾湿了史蒂夫另外一只手。“你都这样了还不想要吗？” 史蒂夫看着自家的男孩爱理不理，眼睛还在那根马上要插进自己肛口的狰狞肉棒上逡巡。

史蒂夫觉得巴基够湿了，就拍拍他手感极好的小柔屁股，让他翻过身去。“今天想从后面干你，可以吗？” 史蒂夫一直只是用手指在里面抠挖，还刻意避开巴基的敏感点，这让巴基迟迟得不到满足。“你快点！” 巴基的腰已经自己扭起来了，他咬着嘴唇，不敢抬头看自己在镜子里的倒影。

“如你所愿。” 史蒂夫把自己的肉棒对准巴基娇嫩后穴，一下子插了大半进去。巴基还是很紧，哪怕有时史蒂夫喜欢把手掌，一串串跳蛋之类的东西塞进去，内壁仍献媚地吸紧了史蒂夫的鸡巴，让史蒂夫觉得自己是进入了一片湿润而稠腻的天堂。“放松，宝贝。” 史蒂夫挥掌拍上巴基的屁股，又怜爱地揉捏着那团肉球。  
“我很放松了....”巴基被捅得说不出长句子，那鸡蛋大小的龟头直接插到让他疯狂的那个点伤，史蒂夫又不大刀阔斧地插，反而细细地研磨，转着圈。“别一直，操那里啊———” 史蒂夫突然一个撞击爽得巴基尖叫一声，淫荡而娇媚的哭喊让史蒂夫又胀大一些，把巴基的嫩肛撑出一个大而浑圆的形状。

“看看你自己，小宝贝。” 史蒂夫的大手掐住巴基的脖颈，虎口抵住脆弱地喉管，这么把被操得灵魂都要探出肉体的男孩拉起来，巴基看见了镜子里的一幕。 自己被男朋友按在大理石台上做爱，流到台面上的肠液在挣扎时也抹到了各处，和挺立的鲜红乳头上的乳环一并在灯光下闪光。自己的阴茎此刻正可怜兮兮地吐着水，史蒂夫不允许他伸手撸动去缓解。“要用后面高潮哦。” 史蒂夫用牙齿咬住巴基的右耳垂，把那对早就被自己玩软的胸肉握在手里，多余的肉浪溢满出来，在指间形成一张淫靡的画作。

“啊...不行了呜....” 窒息感封闭了别的感官，将后穴传来的快感无限地放大。史蒂夫开始了新一轮的抽插，每一次都只留下一个头部，再尽数插进去，好像在操着巴基最脆弱的肠道。

巴基快晕过去时高潮也到了，史蒂夫松开男孩的脖子，看着男孩的腰沉下一个完美的弧度，白浊射到镜子上，也沾在巴基的大胸上。史蒂夫没有给刚刚高潮完的巴基留下适应时间，而是变本加厉，毕竟巴基就是他专属的阴茎套子，一直插到巴基要小声无力的哭了出来，才把自己的精液灌进巴基的肠子里。史蒂夫拉住巴基的手，抚摸着巴基逐渐被精液射满而变大的肚子。

射完后史蒂夫还是插在巴基的穴里，有一点点的白液顺着巴基的大腿淌到地板上。史蒂夫抱着疲惫而委屈的男孩，两个人侧着身子对着镜子。

“你说，会不会生一个小宝宝呢？”  
“我能生也不给你生，你好讨厌。”  
“叫你昨晚不理我。”


End file.
